Better Than Revenge Taylor Swift Songfic
by Pen of Silver Letters
Summary: Theres Nothing Maya does better than Revenge. Check out this new songfic! Taylor Swift owns Better Than Revenge! R&R! For all Maya lovers, Zondon fans RUN!


**Hey all! **

**Ready for another SILVERLETTERS songfic? So this is my first LondonxMayaxZack fic. Pretty epic I'm telling you! Get ready for some pure, evil, hilarious awesomeness!**

**SILVERLETTERS**

My name is Maya.

**The story starts when it was hot and it was summer  
**I had everything, I was living on a cruise ship, I had an incredible boyfriend when…

**And, I had it all; I had him right there where I wanted him  
She came along, got him alone, and let's hear the applause**

London Tipton. Dumbass, stuck up, rich chick. She was beautiful, but I never expected Zack of all people to fall for her.**  
She took him faster than you can say sabotage**

But she did get him. One minute he was head over heels for me, and the next he had his arms around London. How had this happened?**  
I never saw it coming, wouldn't have suspected it**

London? I didn't think she was smart enough, or had enough control over him.  
**I underestimated just who I was dealing with**

It was my fault though. I shouldn't have let her near him. I didn't think she could do it!**  
She had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum  
She underestimated just who she was stealing from**

She's not a saint and she's not what you think  
She's an actress, Whoa

I thought she was dumb, hell was I wrong. No she was just playing her cards to get my boy.**  
She's better known for the things that she does  
On the mattress, Whoa**

She had speared him easily, and pulled him right into her bedroom.  
**Soon she's gonna find  
Stealing other people's toys on the playground  
Won't make you many friends**

I was going to get her for this one. I could forgive London for a lot of things, but this wasn't one of them!**  
She should keep in mind,  
She should keep in mind  
There is nothing I do better than revenge, Ha  
**Time to have some fun with Princess London!****

She looks at life like it's a party and she's on the list

London has the money to do anything she wants. She parties, lives an incredible life. She thinks she owns the world, which isn't true. She only owns half of it.**  
She looks at me like I'm a trend and she's so over it**

In her eyes I can be nothing more than a bug, nothing more than an annoyance.**  
I think her ever present frown is a little troubling **

It's like she's always plotting something, getting ready to attack. **  
Cause I like to rhyme her name with things, but  
**Yeah, you might think I'm crazy rich girl, but I'm getting ready for my revenge.

**Sophistication isn't what you wear, or who you know**

If it was, she'd have it. The girl has whatever she wants. But _I _am sophisticated, not her. She's nothing but a jerk.**  
Or pushing people down to get you where you wanna go  
**She's good at that. She did it to me. She's done it to others.

**Oh they didn't teach you that in prep school  
**It's the simple things in life you don't enjoy, such as dumping smoothie on London Tipton's head. Destroying her photoshoot, messing with her lipstick

**So it's up to me**

**But no amount of vintage dresses gives you dignity  
**I think I'll shred them anyway though**  
**

**She's not a saint and she's not what you think  
She's an actress, Whoa  
She's better known for the things that she does  
On the mattress, Whoa  
Soon she's gonna find  
Stealing other people's toys on the playground  
Won't make you many friends  
She should keep in mind,  
She should keep in mind  
There is nothing I do better than revenge, Ha ha**

I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at honey  
You might have him, but haven't you heard  
Mascara thrown from the edge of the boat, eyeliner drenched in permanent marker

**I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at honey  
You might have him, but I always get the last word  
**Clothes destroyed. Cabin in shambles.

**Whoa**

And do you still feel like you know what you're doing,  
Ah so she wants to know why this is happening? Why I'm destroying her?

**Cause I don't think you do, Oh  
Do you still feel like you know what you're doing  
I don't think you do, I don't think you do**

London Tipton you took my Zack.**  
Let's hear the applause  
C'mon show me how much better you are  
See you deserve some applause  
Cause you're so much better  
She took him faster than you could say sabotage!**

You DON'T mess with Maya's boy.


End file.
